A Prisioneira
by pqpdre
Summary: Depois que o time Taka resolve se impor contra Orochimaru e derrotá-lo, Suigetsu encontra uma ninja de Konoha que estava espionando-os e resolve levá-la para Sasuke como prisioneira e serva pessoal.
1. Capítulo 1 - Capturada

**A Prisioneira**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Capturada**

* * *

Olhou para o homem sem vida no chão, os olhos azuis estavam vidrados olhando para o céu escuro e sem nuvens. Puxou a espada do peito do homem com facilidade, os olhos vermelhos brilhavam na escuridão enquanto via a poça de sangue se formando no chão. Limpou o sangue da espada na manga da própria camisa antes de colocar na bainha novamente. Suspirou desativando sua linhagem sanguínea enquanto ouvia Suigetsu e Karin vindo logo atrás, discutindo algo que ele não fazia questão de saber o que era.

\- Eu disse que isso seria uma péssima ideia, Suigetsu! Isso não tem fundamento algum! - a ruiva estava um pouco afastada, e parecia realmente irritada com o rapaz de cabelos brancos.

Ele, por sua vez, apenas olhava na direção de Sasuke, visivelmente entediado em ter que estar ouvindo tudo aquilo por tanto tempo. Quando Karin observou Sasuke, pulou um dos corpos ensanguentados, o ignorando completamente (assim como todos os outros corpos que estavam ali perto), com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto. A Uzumaki correu e ofereceu o braço para que o Uchiha sugasse um pouco do seu chakra, sentiu sua intimidade latejar em excitação quando os lábios dele tocaram em sua pele. Corou, mirando uma árvore qualquer daquela floresta. O silêncio predominou até Sasuke soltar o braço da mulher e se pronunciar.

\- Como foi com vocês?

\- Conseguimos libertar os experimentos de Orochimaru. Mas no caminho encontramos algo que talvez você goste. - disse Suigetsu, um sorriso malicioso dançando em seus lábios enquanto Karin bufava e sussurrava algo baixinho para si mesma.

Só quando Suigetsu se aproximou um pouco mais, Sasuke viu dois braços extremamente brancos em volta do pescoço dele enquanto ele segurava as coxas de uma mulher.

\- A encontrei a alguns quilômetros daqui. Estava tentando enviar uma mensagem para sua vila. Achei melhor interceptar antes que ela continuasse enviando informações importantes... Como nossa localização - Suigetsu abaixou-se com cuidado e a colocou no chão. Sasuke pôde ver a tatuagem no braço da mulher e a máscara ANBU estava quebrada pela metade e pelo canto dos lábios jazia um filete de sangue seco - Achei que gostaria de tê-la.

\- Claro que Sasuke-kun não irá querê-la! - Karin falou antes que Suigetsu continuasse a falar mais coisas para Sasuke - É só uma sem sal de Konoha. Deveria tê-la matado quando a viu. Na verdade... Ainda podemos fazer isso - Karin pegou uma kunai numa bolsa que estava presa em sua coxa e começou a se aproximar do corpo que estava no centro, entre Sasuke e Suigetsu. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota e, retirando o cabelo da frente do pescoço, Karin começou a aproximar a kunai de uma maneira um pouco lenta da jugular da morena. Segundos antes que a ponta da kunai estivesse na pele da mulher que estava no chão, Karin sentiu a ponta gélida de uma em seu próprio pescoço.

\- Não encoste - a voz rouca de Sasuke se fez presente novamente, autoritária e cortante. Karin largou a kunai, que caiu no chão e o barulho foi abafado pelas folhas secas que ali estavam. Suigetsu se aproximou de Karin e a retirou do lado de Sasuke e da mulher que ainda estava desacordada no chão.

Sasuke pegou a mulher e a colocou sob seu ombro esquerdo com todo o cuidado que ele conseguia ter com alguém, o que não era muito. Olhou para os dois presentes e acenou para Suigetsu antes de desaparecer em fumaça.

\- Vamos lá, Karin. Você não quer deixar ele sozinho com ela no esconderijo por muito tempo... Quer? - ela pareceu sair do torpor que estava quando ele pousou a mão em seu ombro. Ela suspirou e olhou para a lua crescente brevemente e depois começou a correr pela floresta, para o esconderijo onde os três moravam.

* * *

\- Hinata não se comunica com ninguém há muito tempo - disse Shikamaru, se preocupando - Faz mais de cinco horas que não recebemos mensagem alguma - parecia entediado, mas Tsunade conseguia sentir a urgência em seu tom de voz - O correto seria uma mensagem a cada três horas. Foi o combinado.

Tsunade bebeu um pouco de sakê que estava num copo, ao lado de uma pilha de papéis em cima de sua mesa e pareceu pensar no que fazer. Acabou apenas saindo uma pergunta com a voz um pouco trêmula que não havia conseguido disfarçar bem. Já estava temendo o pior.

\- O que tinha na última mensagem?

O silêncio na sala foi um pouco desconfortável, até que Shikamaru se pronunciou, e ela desejou que ele tivesse permanecido em silêncio.

\- Sasuke e seu time, Taka, estavam lutando com Orochimaru. - fez uma pausa e bagunçou as pontas do cabelo - Ela mencionou, também, que havia muitos ninjas do Bingo Book e que, talvez, tivesse que lutar por sua vida. A última mensagem foi há cinco horas.

\- Shizune - chamou Tsunade e não esperou que ela respondesse para terminar a frase - Me traga mais sakê.

* * *

Sua cabeça doía, e poderia jurar que tinha quebrado o braço esquerdo, pela dor que sentia no local. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e tudo o que encontrou foi um teto rochoso e íngreme, o local era clareado por algumas velas que estavam espalhadas estrategicamente pelo recinto. O local era quente e ela viu o motivo alguns metros à frente: uma fonte termal. Mais para a esquerda havia a única porta do local. Ao seu lado tinha alguns futons e cobertores dentro de um espaço retangular escavado na parede da caverna, tinham mais três ao lado do que possuía os futons, um possuía toalhas e sais de banho, outro possuía roupas e o que ficava ao lado das roupas estava vazio. O que separava os espaços eram pedaços de madeira. Da mesma madeira, pareciam ser feitas a mesa e as duas cadeiras que possuíam ali dentro. Tentou ativar seu byakugan, mas não obteve sucesso. Tentou mais uma vez... Nada.

\- Você não vai conseguir. Todo este local está selado por fora - falou Sasuke, fechando a única porta do local atrás de si, e Hinata sentiu o pânico tomar seu corpo. A única saída - Também não conseguirá sair. Os corredores são labirintos. Mesmo eu com tantos anos vivendo aqui, ainda consigo me perder entre eles. - sorriu e Hinata se levantou.

\- Por que você não me matou de uma vez?

\- E que graça teria? Faz um bom tempo que não me divirto...

A mulher abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes em busca do que falar, mas nada saiu. Ele começou a andar em sua direção e Hinata se pôs em posição de luta. Mas ele a ignorou e se dirigiu à parede onde estavam as toalhas, pegou uma e caminhou com ela sob o ombro esquerdo até chegar em uma das pedras que ficavam na beira da pequena fonte e depositar a toalha lá. Ao perceber que continuaria a ser ignorada, deixou seu corpo relaxar e olhou o homem retirar a espada e jogá-la ao lado da toalha, o barulho ecoou no quarto. Tirou a camisa e Hinata constatou que ele tinha mais músculos que Naruto. Desatou a corda em sua cintura e Hinata se virou tão rapidamente quanto o vermelho tomou conta de suas bochechas, havia se esquecido que ele era um dos ninjas mais procurados do mundo. Se ele quisesse, teria a matado naquele momento. E foi pensando nisso - que poderia morrer por sua timidez - que ela se virou novamente, mas ele já estava dentro da água. O corpo submerso e os braços descansando na beirada próxima à parede, de frente para Hinata.

\- Por que não me matou? - perguntou novamente, e dessa vez o seu tom de voz estava mais sério.

\- Não sei. - disse sinceramente - Por causa dos seus olhos, talvez? Poderia vendê-la facilmente. Enquanto eu não decido o que fazer com você, você me servirá.

\- Servir você? Não me matou para me fazer de serviçal? - ela sorriu, cética.

Sasuke desapareceu por meio segundo, e ela virou-se para o mesmo local que ele tinha aparecido: atrás dela. A espada dele estava em seu pescoço e os dedos dela, indicador e médio, estavam em cima de um ponto de chakra dele, atrás da nuca, fazendo-a ficar perto demais. Se ela estivesse sem as roupas, e ele sem a espada, quem visse diria que estavam em um momento muito íntimo. A respiração dela estava ofegante e os olhos se encontraram.

\- Tem um bom reflexo - ele disse, e pressionando a espada um pouco mais no pescoço dela, fazendo alguns fios do cabelo longo serem cortados por causa da espada afiada - Mas eu acho que você deveria ter se lembrado que estamos selados aqui dentro. Todos nós. Nada de chakra. Eu poderia matá-la agora, se quisesse. - ele sorriu de canto.

\- Não me subestime - sibilou entre dentes, fazendo ainda mais pressão na nuca do rapaz, desejando que pudesse usar seu chakra naquele momento.

Ele retirou a espada do pescoço dela mas não se afastou. A espada foi largada no chão novamente e a mão dele afastou os cabelos longos do caminho. Depositou um beijo abaixo da orelha da Hyuuga, que arregalou os olhos brevemente e depois de sentir mais outro beijo e a mão dele entrar em sua blusa, se afastou e fez o que qualquer um em sã consciência teria feito: socou a cara dele.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Uchiha?!

Sasuke se afastou, surpreso e pelado, um sorriso em sua face. É... Parece que tinha feito a escolha certa em mantê-la consigo. Fazia um bom tempo que não se divertia. Ela estava corada por vê-lo desnudo, e os punhos estavam fechados fortemente ao lado do corpo. Não parecia ter mais medo dele. Na verdade, depois do murro, parecia mais determinada a socá-lo.

* * *

Olá, pessoas!  
Ok, ok... Podem me matar por eu não ter atualizado as minhas fics já existentes. Mas essa ideia me veio à cabeça, e eu não poderia simplesmente não escrever ela. USHUHUAE.  
Vamos notar três coisas importantes desse capítulo - e na fic:  
1- Esta Hinata está bem RTN;  
2- O Sasuke está bastante OOC, também;  
3- Será que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência teria socado Uchiha Sasuke? AUHEUHAUE  
Espero que gostem, será bastante divertido escrever isso aqui.  
Beijos e até a próxima!


	2. Capítulo 2 - Rotina

**A Prisioneira**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Rotina**

* * *

Depois do ocorrido no quarto de Sasuke, ele a deixou na cozinha em silêncio, mas com um meio sorriso nos lábios, e saiu quando Suigetsu apareceu o chamando para algum lugar que Hinata não entendeu porque duas das três mulheres que ali estavam, não paravam de tagarelar. Mei, Sayuri e Himitsu. Mei e Sayuri não eram muito mais velhas que Hinata, ambas tinham olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos e longos, mas que ficavam sempre presos, por ordem de Himitsu, porque elas passavam boa parte do tempo na cozinha.

\- E o seu nome, qual é? - perguntou Mei, recebendo uma cotovelada pouco discreta de Sayuri, que procurava disfarçar a curiosidade e ansiedade por ter mais alguém para conversar ali dentro.

\- Hinata - disse, apenas. Não queria se envolver emocionalmente com aquelas mulheres ou qualquer um ali presente. Pretendia sair logo e esperava que Naruto estivesse à sua procura.

\- Você é uma Hyuuga, não é? Já ouvi falar bastante dos seus olhos! - Mei bateu palmas, eufórica, e de repente corou e colocou uma mão na boca para disfarçar o sorriso malicioso e cobrir os lábios para que as outras duas não conseguissem ler o sussurro que veio a seguir - Você já usou para ver rapazes, Hinata-chan?

\- Já chega - disse Himitsu pela primeira vez e Mei e Sayuri voltaram a atenção para a mulher que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, tricotando um cachecol azul escuro, até que ela se levantou e colocou o pedaço de lã que usava, junto com as agulhas, em cima da mesa - Venha comigo. Vou mostrar onde ficam as roupas e a dispensa. Não ande por aí sozinha para não se perder pelos corredores - Hinata apenas ouvia tudo e acenava positivamente enquanto Himitsu lhe dava as ordens e explicava tudo o que deveria ser feito - ... Sasuke-sama disse que você ficaria no quarto dele, então aproveite e pegue alguns pares de roupas e os deixe lá. Cinco são suficientes. Com a sua chegada as coisas ficarão mais simples e fáceis. É um lugar bastante grande, você sabe - chegaram a um enorme armário onde possuía mudas de roupas e materiais para higiene pessoal. Himitsu pegou as cinco mudas de roupas e sapatilhas de linho (iguais as que Himitsu, Mei e Sayuri usavam no momento) e alguns sabonetes e entregou nas mãos de Hinata, que segurou desajeitadamente porque Himitsu não teve cuidado ao entregar os seus novos pertences - Acho que você só precisará disso, no momento. Vou pedir que Sayuri deixe você no quarto do Sasuke-sama. Peça para que ela explique o que você deve fazer - Himitsu já estava se afastando, mas virou-se um pouco para Hinata, numa "nota" adicional - Você precisa de um banho.

Hinata corou e esperou ela desaparecer por completo do cômodo para equilibrar os pertences em uma das mãos. Levantou a mão esquerda devagar e cheirou discretamente abaixo da axila. Ela _realmente_ precisava de um banho.

* * *

\- O quê?! - berrou Naruto, fazendo Tsunade se levantar e bater na mesa com força o suficiente para rachá-la.

\- Cale a boca! A situação já está complicada demais! Não me venha com seus problemas pessoais, resolvidos ou não, com ela! - bufou e se sentou novamente, os peitos se mexeram com o movimento e Kakashi suspirou baixinho ao se lembrar de Jiraya.

Sakura ainda não tinha se pronunciado. Apenas pousou a mão no ombro do amigo loiro, sem emoção nenhuma aparente. Não desgostava de Hinata, mas também não gostava dela. Todos mudaram no decorrer daqueles anos. Hinata principalmente. Com seus dezoito anos, possuía mais corpo que todos do seu ciclo de amizades femininas. Conseguindo assim, atenção de todos os outros do sexo oposto. Naruto já não vivia mais declarando seu amor por Sakura e isso a incomodava. Incomodava saber que, além de perder Sasuke, estava perdendo também Naruto. E para Hinata, que mesmo tendo mudado fisicamente e melhorado um pouco a sua timidez, ainda corava absurdamente ou se retirava para evitar algum desmaio, quando as meninas conversavam sobre sexo quando ela, por sua vez, era a única virgem do grupo. O que Sakura achava absurdamente irritante. A forma em que ela se fazia de santa para Naruto ou as garotas.

\- Você não vem, Sakura-chan? - perguntou Naruto, que segurava a porta aberta para que Sakura passasse primeiro. Ela apenas sorriu e passou, sabendo que teria Naruto em seu encalço. Ele havia parado com as declarações, sim. Mas Sakura percebia a maneira como ele olhava para ela quando estavam treinando, ou não usava o costumeiro uniforme ninja. Naruto ainda não havia perdido o interesse por ela completamente. E ela aproveitaria o tempo que Hinata estava longe para que conseguisse o que almejava: Naruto.

* * *

Já havia tomado o seu banho e estava usando o vestido de linho que fora lhe dado. Ele era um pouco incômodo e pequeno para o seu corpo, mas Hinata nada disse a respeito. Tomou o banho depressa, pois não sabia a hora que Sasuke retornaria, e já havia decorado o caminho apenas do quarto até a cozinha, o que era um grande feito. Dobrou seus vestidos idênticos e os colocou em um dos espaços vazios, e fez o mesmo com suas roupas íntimas, que também só tinha sido lhe dada cinco peças. Suspirou. Estava descalça, pois a sapatilha era dois números menores que seu pé, e decidira que só a utilizaria quando precisasse se retirar do quarto.

Sentiu sua barriga roncar e, passando a mão sobre ela, se retirou do quarto, indo na direção da cozinha. Iria fazer a comida, mas Himitsu quem estava lá, e lhe dissera que a comida era seu dever, e que ela só precisava se servir, ou servir à Sasuke quando precisasse. Pegou uns morangos na geladeira e se pôs a comer, sentada numa das cadeiras de madeira, em silêncio enquanto a comida ainda não estava pronta. A verdade é que ela estava morrendo de tédio, e como não a deixavam sair, tudo o que sabia sobre o tempo era vendo um único relógio que ficava na parede da cozinha. Sabia que era noite, pela hora. Mas estava chovendo? As nuvens cobriam o céu, ou estava límpido como gostava? Passava horas observando a lua, durante a noite, pensando sobre sua própria vida e sobre Naruto: eles estavam próximos. Mas ele a amava? As vezes ele segurava sua mão, ou lhe fazia carinho enquanto conversava. Mas ela também via como os olhos dele brilhavam de desejo quando Sakura passava por ele. Os olhos dele, grandes e azuis, nunca brilharam daquele jeito quando se tratava dela. Suspirou e se levantou.

\- Uchiha-san sempre demora desde jeito? - perguntou como quem não queria nada. Mas queria provocar o Uchiha para que seu tédio passasse.

\- Algumas vezes. Outras, eles chegam apenas no dia seguinte.

\- Hm - pareceu pensar um pouco, e depois se pôs na direção da saída.

O corredor não era muito largo e tinha muitas entradas, algumas sem saída alguma, ela havia dado de cara com uma quando estava decorando o caminho para o quarto. Ela estava tão curiosa para saber o que mais tinha ali, além do seu quarto ou a cozinha. Olhou para a entrada que dava para o quarto de Sasuke, e depois para as outras três. Foi para a entrada ao lado e começou a andar devagar, prestando atenção em tudo o que pudesse indicar o caminho de volta, como a rachadura em uma das paredes. Demorou pouco tempo até que ela conseguisse ouvir um gemido de dor e, curiosa, se pôs a caminhar na direção do ruído.

Encontrou uma porta semelhante à de Sasuke e, meio receosa, abriu a maçaneta e empurrou a porta ao perceber que estava destrancada. Um homem grande e ruivo estava deitado num futon, e a face estava avermelhada e molhada de suor. Um ferimento em sua barriga estava visivelmente infeccionado, e ao perceber isso suas pernas se moveram sozinhas na direção do mesmo. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas a boca estava um pouco entreaberta e a dificuldade em respirar era visível. Tocou em sua testa, e como imaginava, ele estava com febre. Olhou ao redor e não encontrou nada que pudesse usar no homem. Se levantou com pressa, e foi até a cozinha e, sorrateiramente, pegou dois recipientes fundos de plástico e dois panos de prato que estavam no armário. Encheu com a água da torneira da cozinha um dos recipientes, e tomando cuidado para não encontrar ninguém pelo caminho, fez o mesmo trajeto até o quarto do estranho. Fechou a porta com cuidado ao passar, e se ajoelhou ao lado do homem novamente. Molhou um dos panos na água fria, espremeu para tirar o excesso de água, e colocou na testa do mesmo, que abriu os olhos lentamente com o contato. Hinata sorriu brevemente.

\- Você vai ficar melhor, você verá - o sorriso desapareceu quando ela se levantou e encheu o outro recipiente com a água da termal que havia no quarto e pegou uma toalha e sabão que estava no armário de pedra e madeira.

Se perguntou se todos os quartos possuíam uma terma e armários como aquele, como também tinha no de Sasuke. Se ajoelhou novamente ao lado do homem, e se pôs a retirar suas roupas. Havia sangue seco e o cheiro da ferida estava forte. Corou um pouco ao retirar a calça do rapaz, mas logo colocou uma toalha dobrada por cima do seu membro. Mergulhou o outro pano de prato no recipiente com água morna, e começou a fazer o asseio. Quando acabou, se pôs a limpar a ferida do homem, que gemia de dor quando Hinata precisava pressionar o ferimento. Improvisou uma atadura com uma camisa, que precisou rasgar, e depois de molhar um pouco mais o pano com água fria e colocar na testa dele novamente, se retirou do quarto antes que Sasuke, se tivesse chegado, sentisse sua falta.

* * *

Sasuke havia chegado há alguns minutos, e ficou desconfiado quando, ao chegar no quarto, não encontrou Hinata lá. Suspirou pesadamente. Ela havia se perdido entre os corredores? Voltou com pressa para o corredor, e entrou no corredor ao lado do seu, que era mais provável que ela estivesse se perdido nele, depois de alguns minutos caminhando, ouviu alguns passos e parou esperando que se aproximasse, quem quer que fosse. Não se surpreendeu ao ver Hinata olhando para os lados atentamente e depois parar ao vê-lo. O vestido era pequeno para o corpo dela, e boa parte das suas coxas estavam nuas. Os peitos estavam marcados pelo vestido um pouco apertado e isso fez Sasuke sentir seu membro pulsar quase que imediatamente.

\- Me desculpe, Uchiha-san - ela abaixou um pouco ao corpo, como uma reverência, e ele pôde ver ainda mais os seios fartos - Eu... Me perdi - ela estava um pouco apreensiva. O que ele falaria se soubesse que ela estava com o outro homem? Ela já havia o desobedecido andando sozinha pelos corredores.

\- Bom... - ele começou, caminhando na direção dela - Eu acho que terei que punir você por ter me desobedecido.

Os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalaram brevemente, mas ela permaneceu com a postura ereta, e não retrocedeu nenhum passo quando ele, já próximo demais, tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava caindo por cima dos seios, tocando propositalmente na pele exposta ao colocar a mecha para trás. Hinata suspirou, e a cor vermelha tomou conta do seu rosto quase que imediatamente. Fez o mesmo com a outra mecha de cabelo colocando, assim, todo o cabelo atrás dos ombros dela, caindo por suas costas. Ele beijou a clavícula dela e viu quando os seios dela começaram a ficar rígidos, sob o tecido do vestido. Foi o seu fim. A levantou com facilidade e caminhou um pouco por entre os corredores, até encontrar um sem saída, e a pressionou na parede. As pernas estavam fechadas em volta do quadril dele para conseguir apoio e ela conseguia sentir o membro dele roçando em sua própria intimidade. Respirou fundo. Ele era muito bonito, mesmo ela não tinha como negar. E depois de pensar um pouco, quase o afastou. Quase. Até que ele tirou o rosto do seu pescoço e olhou em seus olhos, e ela viu. Ele a desejava como Naruto nunca o tinha feito antes, e aquilo era terrivelmente excitante. Sua intimidade já estava molhada e ele apenas piorava a sua situação quando pressionava seu membro ereto no clitóris dela.

\- Sasuke... - ela sussurrou quando ele abaixou a calça apenas o suficiente para que o seu membro estivesse fora da mesma. A cueca havia sido arrastada junto com a calça, e ela evitou olhar por muito tempo para que não desistisse. Escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, e se pôs a morder e chupar o local, não se preocupando em deixar algumas marcas. Sentiu quando ele colocou sua calcinha para o lado, ele a chamou, enquanto roçava a glande em seus lábios.

\- Hinata - sua voz estava rouca, baixa e autoritária - Olhe para mim.

E ela o fez. Ele sorriu malicioso enquanto masturbava o clitóris dela com seu pau. - Eu vou te foder agora, Hinata - ela acenou e puxou o rosto dele de encontro ao seu, e o beijou com urgência. Sasuke a penetrou de uma vez quando ela introduziu a língua na boca dele. As unhas cravaram no ombro dele, com a dor, e ela quase havia gritado. Gemeu quando ele começou a se mover, sem saber se foi de dor, ou de prazer, mas gemeu. Os movimentos estavam lentos e Sasuke gemeu baixo em sua orelha, depois que afastaram-se do beijo.

\- Porra, Hinata... Sua boceta é muito gostosa - mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela, que estava com as mãos dentro da camisa dele, arranhando o abdômen definido. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a voz longínqua de Karin no corredor a interrompeu, e interrompeu os movimentos de Sasuke dentro dela também - Que droga.

Procurou os olhos dela, e como se entendendo o que ele havia dito com o olhar, ela rebolou no pau dele, o instigando a ir mais rápido. Gemeu alto, o que fez Sasuke calar a boca dela com a sua própria. Os movimentos, firmes e rápidos, faziam um barulho característico e Hinata teve medo que eles fossem pegos ainda no ato. Sasuke a colocou no chão, e a pressionou contra a parede, a penetrando em seguida. As mãos dela estavam apoiadas na parede, e a bunda empinada em sua direção, ele apertou a bunda dela, e a puxou para mais perto. Hinata sentiu frio na barriga quando a voz de Karin se tornou mais próxima e a de Mei também, Hinata percebeu. Colocou as mãos nos próprios lábios e fechou os olhos fortemente quando suas pernas fraquejaram e sentiu uma onda de prazer tomar todo o seu corpo, Sasuke gozou dentro dela três estocadas depois. Ainda arfando, a puxou e sentaram a parede lateral, onde conseguiam ouvir os passos de Karin e Mei atrás deles. Hinata estava ofegando, assim como Sasuke, e os olhos estavam um tanto arregalados enquanto observava a parede, como se assim pudesse ver através dela. Os passos das duas mulheres desapareceram por completo, e Sasuke se deixou sorrir enquanto se levantava e arrumava a calça no lugar.

\- O que foi? - ela perguntou, se levantando e se sentindo desconfortável com o líquido pegajoso dentro dela.

\- Devia ter visto a sua cara.

\- Cale a boca, Sasuke! - corou enquanto arrumava o cabelo - Preciso tomar um banho.

Sasuke suspirou brevemente, quem era servo de quem?

* * *

Eu tinha deixado uma mensagem no grupo (Curtidores da SasuHina/Br) avisando que eu demoraria um pouco mais para postar porque eu estava passando por uns problemas pessoais. Estou me sentindo melhor, e consegui escrever mais um capítulo. Ainda não sei quando postarei outro capítulo de A Prisioneira, porque pretendo atualizar Incontinência e Degustação antes disso.

Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima (em Incontinência); Beijos!


End file.
